Display units are frequently used by businesses and other organizations to provide visual information such as, for example, advertising information or other types of information at a point of sale, trade show, or public venue. The visual information may include any combination of words, colors, and images, as may be desired, so that the display unit may effectively communicate the information to a desired audience. When not in use, a display unit may be stored or transported to a location where it is to be used. For example, some display units may be disassembled and/or at least partially collapsed into a folded position for storing and transportation, and may be subsequently assembled and/or erected into a use position for providing the visual information.
Generally, display units consist of a front face carrying visual information, and are intended to be placed on the ground, a tabletop, or other surface. This front face can be held in a vertical position by means of a support structure, such as, for example, a stand-type device. This type of device may include a tripod, a poster display stand, a banner stand, and the like. Other display units may consist of multiple front faces, each carrying visual information, held in a vertical position by a similar device, in order to display visual information to observers on different sides of the display unit. However, display units such as these are relatively bulky and cannot be transported easily, and require difficult manipulations in order to be arranged into a use position or to be arranged into a folded position.
Therefore, a need exists for a display unit which is easily movable between a folded position and a use position, and which is compact and easily storable in the folded position.